


Fantasy and the Waking

by bloodsongs



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Fanart, Filthy fingers, M/M, PWP, Somnophilia, shameless porn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-16
Updated: 2013-05-16
Packaged: 2017-12-12 02:09:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/805920
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bloodsongs/pseuds/bloodsongs
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Deep in his wine cups one night, Arthur confesses he would like to wake up to Merlin's mouth. One warm, lazy morning, Merlin obliges him by doing just that.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fantasy and the Waking

**Author's Note:**

  * For [crimsonswirls](https://archiveofourown.org/users/crimsonswirls/gifts).



> HAPPY BIRTHDAY CRIMSONSWIRLS SORRY THIS TOOK SO LONG I PAINTED THIS FOR YOU WITH ALL THE PORNY REFERENCES I HOPE IT'S WORTH IT OK ENJOY YOUR SMUT I LOVE YOU ♥ ALSO GOOD LUCK FOR EXAMS
> 
> /all-caps moment over


End file.
